


A royal kiss

by blondinkris



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondinkris/pseuds/blondinkris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt the Prince of Lima is about to be forced in to marriage with a man he hates. But after an attack to the town, he is kidnapped and a dangerous journey begins. And when the dark and dangerous leader of his kidnappers starts to capture Kurts heart, how will it end? Can true love really conquer all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A royal kiss

**Author's Note:**

> "I really had this craving to write the glee club in a place with princes, wars and true love. This story will focus on Kurt, but will have other of my favorite glee characters in it to. Warning: will contain mentions of attempted rape, torture and other things. And like I always write in my stories, if you have any ideas or thoughts at to want you want to be in the story just leave me a comment and I will try and make it happened :)"

Kurt threw a menacing glare at the servant boy who tried to get him to choose his clothes for this evening, he had said to his father that he wouldn't come down, and he would only come down if they tied wild horses to his feet and dragged him.

\- Please prince Kurt, your father requests your presents right now, the servant boy begged and Kurt felt a surge of pity shot through him, he knew himself how scary his father could be when he was really angry, but Kurt wouldn't give in, not this time.

\- You can tell my father, the king that if he wants the alliance so bad, then he can marry that dammed prince from Kings himself, Kurt hissed out before he slammed to the door in the servants boys face and threw himself down at his bed.

So he was acting like a child, not as a prince of seventeen summers, but just the thought of going down, and sit through an entire meal with that arrogant prince of a prat Sebastian made his fingers itch. He wouldn't last five minutes before he either slapped the living hell out of him or threw his food in his face and that was probably wrong behavior for the kings son. But he hated Sebastian, had ever since he road in on their court yard a week ago, like he was a god sent from above and not the rat faced human he actually was. He was arrogant, obnoxious and so full of himself that Kurt was impressed he could actually walk straight. So if his father was so set on marrying him off with that man, he had to do it without Kurt helping him. But he also knew deep inside he would eventually give in and give Sebastian his hand in marriage. Because his father's people, his people needed the protection and power Sebastian could provide for them. For years the land of Lima had lived in peace and prosper, where no man went hungry and everyone was treated with respect. Then the barbarians from north, the feared Warblers had risen again, when everyone had believed that they had been destroyed in the latest war where Kurt's father himself had killed the leader, Anderson. But it seemed that the Warblers behaved as the cockroaches they were, how many times you stamped them out they just came back again. And now the Warblers rage for the death of their leader, swept through the kingdoms of Lima, York and Kings and destroyed everything in their path. So a marriage with the prince of Kings, was the only way to protect the people of both lands and Kurt knew this, but it didn't mean he liked it or would do it willingly. He heaved a sigh and rouse from his bed, his father would soon come looking for him, and Kurt didn't have the energy to face of his father wrath tonight. Instead he shed himself of his expensive clothes and found the pants and shirt Santana had given him, that once had belonged to her late father. It was his disguise when he sneaked out of the castle to be amongst the normal people. Because if you spent your entire day looked up in a castle, with your grumpy and firm father Burt, your dimwitted stepmother Carole who half of the time didn't know where she was and your idiot of a step brother Finn, you had to escape sometimes or you would throw yourself down the castle wall. And he didn't even want to think about his brothers fiancé, the ever so annoying Rachel. Kurt realized he probably spent more time fantasizing about strangle her to death then what was healthy but he couldn't help it. Following the path he had walked so many times was easy, he had spent so many times wandering around the castle that he knew every knack, every corner and were all the guards would be at given time. And in no time at all he was outside, in the fresh night air and a smile that hadn't been seen on his face since Sebastian entered his life, broke out in his face. Freedom! What he wouldn't have given to be born out of the royal family, to not be prince, the heir to the throne. To always live his life after others people wills, never his own. When he used to wish for that when he was younger his mother had soothed his concerns and anger and told him that one day he would be a great man, that he had a great destiny lying a head of himself. He had asked may times what she had meant, but she had only ever said that he would find true love in the darkest place and through that light would come to the world again. He had never understood what she meant, and she had died when he was eight so he would never be able to ask her again. But know maybe he knew, marrying Sebastian to protect his country, that really was his darkest hour but he could never see himself falling in love with that arrogant man. He hurried down the streets of McKinley, the biggest city in Lima, where the royal family had always lived and ruled from and soon he spotted the tavern, that his best friends Santana and Brittany owned. They had the strangest friendship, and he knew that Burt one time or another had wanted to forbid Kurt from seeing them, but that's was a fight Kurt knew his father would never win. Santana and Brittany was the two bright and true things in his life and he would never give them up. Sure he and Santana spent most time insulting each other, but every word they said were spoken with love. And while people saw Brittany as stupid, Kurt saw the intelligence and passion that shine through her eyes. The three of them were like one, and if it wasn't for the fact that Kurt was gay and Santana and Brittany were married, Kurt was sure he would have fallen in love with them. Instead they were his truest family. The tavern was already filled to its breaking point when Kurt entered and he smiled as Santana waved to him from behind the bar, while Brittany was flitting around the room, serving the people inside whatever they wanted to drink. Brittany and Santana's tavern "Cheerios" was the most popular one in McKinley and everyone came here after the hard work they had done on the fields or in their stores for a drink with friends and families and Kurt loved it. Thanks to his dressed down self, and the fact that he so rarely was ever seen by the people, Burt sometimes treated him like he was as breakable as glass, no one recognized him and he always were treated like one of their own. He pushed himself in between people, smiling and nodding at greetings until he finally found his way to the bar and Santana greeted him with her usual attitude:

\- Porcelain, have you fled the rich man's life again? Or is it finally time for you to pop your cherry so that the arrogant filth smelling prince won't be first?

\- Witchy bitch, I see that you haven't taken your herbs tonight because your tongue bits harder than ever, Kurt answered and then they both smiled at each other and Santana poured him a bear and handed it over.

\- Seriously though? Are you okay? Santana leaned over and whispered, and Kurt could barely contain his laughter.

Every time Santana showed so much as a little bit of humanity, she always had to made sure no one heard, because apparently it would ruin her reputation of being the coldest and most scary woman in all of Lima.

\- I don't know Santana, how would you feel if you were forced to marry a man I would rather spit on then touch, just because of who you are? But if I don't do it, Lima will stand alone against the Warblers and my father wouldn't be able to win that war. So I try not to think about it too much, but I do believe my father is accepting Sebastian's proposal tonight so by tomorrow I will probably be an engaged man.

Santana sent him a pain filled look and touched him lightly on his arm, and he knew that was all she would give him, but it was all Kurt needed. She said so much with her simple touches and looks, and he knew that if she could help him in any way she wouldn't hesitate for a second but she was as helpless as him. He turned away from the bar and would just walk over to a table further away where he spotted his friends Sam and Noah sitting when the warnings bells in the city started to ring. Kurt dropped his glass of bear and looked frightfully out through the window, it couldn't be. The Warblers would not be foolish enough to attack the city of McKinley, it was well protected and with high walls keeping any attackers at bay. But the warnings bells had only one function, to ring if someone entered the city. He felt the blood drain from his face, his father, his family was in the castle and he was down here. He wouldn't be able to make it back, he wouldn't be there to defend and protect his father. He heard people scream around him, and the sound of swords being drawn and suddenly Santana and Brittany was standing on his sides with their own swords raised in front of them and Santana tossed him a knife, that really didn't make him feel safe enough. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, and he could taste blood in his mouth, this couldn't be happening, this wasn't even suppose the be able to happen. How could anyone enter this city without inside help? And when the doors to the tavern was thrown forcefully open Kurt somehow knew that no matter what happened this night his life would never be the same again.


End file.
